


Opening Night

by Gayle_fic



Series: Long Road Ahead [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle_fic/pseuds/Gayle_fic
Summary: Sebastian decides to go the opening night of Chris play.





	Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> As before the timelines of when events happen are not accurate, they are just to suit the story.
> 
> There is only one more chapter left to come of the main story. Can't believe it!
> 
> Thank you again for comments and Kudos! Means a lot :)
> 
> Really hope you enjoy.

As Sebastian checked on to the airport lounge for his early morning flight, he was saying goodbye to the European leg of the press tour. It had been fast and sweet, but his body hadn’t caught up with him since they had arrived so he hoped the long journey to LA for the US premiere would allow him some sleep. It had been a whole different experience this time round, so many of the cast going far and wide and most wouldn’t catch up till they were in LA. One person that would be missing though was Chris.

Sebastian plugged in his earphones and hunched over in one of the chairs and checked his phone for the hundredth time that morning. Sebastian hadn’t seen Chris in two months since he had been in LA. They had agreed that they would step back and let Chris deal with the impact of what had happened between him and Jenny. Sebastian had been a force behind Chris to make sure he did deal with it. Not for a second did he think it was something Chris could overlook.

Jenny had been pregnant, and she hadn’t told Chris, she hadn’t told him because she had found out about Chris’ affair. That itself had been hard to process and the guilt that Chris and himself felt about it was unbearable. The impact of what that would have meant to Chris’s life; he would have been a father, something he so desperately wanted in life. Sebastian knew that Chris had said that it wouldn’t have change his feelings for Sebastian and the relationship he had with Jenny, but he couldn’t be sure. Maybe all would have been forgiven by Jenny and they would have gone on and had a dream family life. Sebastian had thought about it so much, he could only trust in what Chris had said to him and one thing he was sure of was his trust in Chris.

It was an outcome that wasn’t to be; Jenny had lost the baby just days before she tired to harm herself and that was where Sebastian shut down. He was filled with a sorrow that he couldn’t fathom. It was something that broke his heart both for Chris and Jenny. What could have been the best thing to have come from a relationship that had fallen apart, was taken from the both so suddenly.

Sebastian had met Jenny a few times and he knew her as a strong and independent woman and to know that she had been so broken by loss of the baby that she would harm herself was impassable. He couldn’t imagine the dark place she had been. The knowledge that Chris, the one person that should have been there for her, hadn’t been stung. Then to have had something to do with the reason he wasn’t there laid very heavily on his heart.

Sebastian had spoken to Chris off and on, always asking how he was doing and most importantly how Jenny was. Despite the threat from Jenny’s brother to stay away Chris had been there for her, spent time with her, looked after her. They may have seemed close, but Chris had told Sebastian that they were moving past it and away from each other. Again, it was all Sebastian had in the absence of seeing him, his word.

Sebastian couldn’t deny there was a jealous streak that ran through him and even though he was fundamental in pushing Chris toward Jenny during this time he struggled and hated it. It was the main reason that their contact had started to drift. Their promise of seeing each other soon hadn’t come to anything and it would have been broken by their schedules inevitably. At least that is what Sebastian had told himself.

They kept in contact although it had been a month since Sebastian had heard Chris’ voice. On a couple of nights when he hadn’t been able to sleep, he listened to the voice messages Chris had left drunkenly on his phone. Even then Sebastian had stopped listening. Somehow it seemed just so long ago and distant, reminding him of good times he wasn’t sure he would ever live again.

If Sebastian had to describe his relationship with Chris at that moment it was friendship. While that still broke his heart, it was something he didn’t want to lose, not again so he excepted it. Once he lived for a message or call from Chris, now he was just grateful that he got a message, as platonic as it was. It didn’t stop it hurting though especially when he saw photos of Chris and Jenny pictured together just days before. The part of him that wanted to ask Chris about it was beat down by the part of him that told him to let it go, he needed to be happy.

“Hey budge up dude.” Anthony slapped at Sebastian’s shoulder as he sat next to him in the lounge. “What you are doing hiding over here? All the good stuff is over there.” He said commenting on the refreshments.

“Nah I’m good.” Sebastian said pushing his phone deep into his pocket.

“You sleep?”

“Not much, I’ll get some on the plane.” He said.

Anthony’s phone beeped in his pocket, “You know you are quieter than ever these days.”

“Am I?” Sebastian just shrugged. “It’s just too early to function.”

Anthony tutted at the screen of his phone and mumbled as he typed a reply. “I know,” he said absently, “You are secretly harking back to the press days of old.” Anthony said with a raised eyebrow.

Sebastian shook his head, “No, I’m not.” He knew what Anthony was trying to imply but Anthony didn’t know the whole story of Chris and his separation.

“You going to see the play?” Anthony asked.

Chris had been in New York for the last few weeks rehearing for his first Broadway show. It was something else that had cut at him. He was in his city, a neighbourhood away and they hadn’t seen each other. To be fair Sebastian had been working away and now on the press tour but to know that they would be there at the same time and they might not even cross each other’s paths to say hello.

“I don’t know yet, maybe.” Sebastian said as nonchalantly as he could. He had made a promise to Chris that he would when he first found out about it.

“Really…” Anthony sat back relaxed in the chair, “Why don’t you enlighten me on this love story.”

Sebastian smirked, “What love story?”

“Dude you better be shitting me that you think this was some kind of feelings free fling.” Anthony leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “You were inseparable and now nothing… nothing! Not even going to see his show?”

Sebastian shook his head; he didn’t want to go into all the details, but he was under the stare of Anthony and he didn’t let things go… ever.

“We called it off,” Sebastian started, “we argued, and he walked out.”

“And?”

“Jenny found out and they split up, it took a while, but we finally spoke but…” Sebastian ran his hands through his hair and tired to think of a way to put it without it hurting. “Jenny had found out she was pregnant and hadn’t told Chris, he only found out after she had lost it.” Sebastian wasn’t sure if Anthony needed to know the rest, but his stare bore into him. “She tried to, well she did, she hurt herself.”

Anthony sucked in a breath and let it go, “That’s the same story he told me, I just couldn’t quite believe it.”

“What?” Sebastian asked incredulously, “You knew?”

“Well sure, we spoke,” Anthony said leaning back in the chair.

“Then why the hell are you making me tell you?” Sebastian asked.

“I didn’t _make_ you.” Anthony held up his hands in defence. “Chris was right though; you obviously need to talk to someone about it.”

“You spoke about me? With Chris?” He tried to clarify.

“Course I did, I’m your friend.” Anthony said. “Plus, all tour Chris has been bugging me for updates to make sure you are ok.” He motioned to his phone still in his hand

Sebastian searched Anthony’s face for some joke but his friend that he had come to know well over the last couple of years just gave him a shrug. Sebastian suddenly felt curious.

“Why is he asking you? Why not just call me?”

“I dunno man, there is a lot going on, you guys are on different time zones and he’s trying to do the right thing by her.”

Sebastian knew it should make him feel better that Chris was worried about him, asking Anthony to look out for him. It didn’t though. Sebastian wanted Chris to be calling him directly to ask how he was not going thought someone else.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel anymore.” Sebastian said more for himself than anyone.

“Thing is no one knows but you Sebastian.” Anthony said. “And if you do know, you need to tell Chris because I don’t think he is in the place to work it out himself right now.”

“How do you mean?” Sebastian asked.

“He’s not in a relationship with her, he’s being supportive, but he is on his own.” Anthony explained. “Who do you think is supporting him?”

Sebastian understood that Anthony was telling him to go for it, to go get him, let him know that this isn’t over for him. “I don’t know if I can put myself out there again just to get hurt.”

“Who said you are going to get hurt?”

“History.” Sebastian said.

“I think you are hurting yourself by not trying.” Anthony said getting up and squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

Sebastian had thought about what Anthony had said as the plane took off, there was so much he could lose by going there again but there was also so much he could have, and he was sure he deserved it. Sleep had taken hold of him an hour into the flight, his headphones still adorning his head with the sound of Chris’ voice in his ear.

_You know I was asked in an interview once what was the most romantic thing someone had ever done for me. I couldn’t remember. I knew it was telling I seem to always do things for other people; but then there was you._

_It was all the little things like the notebook you got me because you hated when I wrote in books. (laughing) I remember seeing you flinch as I took a marker to a book once. You reached over and grabbed my hand asking me what I was doing. You said if I wanted to remember what I had just read to copy it down, so you presented me with this notebook. Its full by the way, you are going to have to get me another one. I keep it with me, for all the doodles you used to do in it when I wasn’t looking._

_What about that time I got to Atlanta and found you had stocked my freezer with my favourite ice cream… mind you, you ate half of it the next week!_

_I know you sleep on the left side of the bed, but you always took the right without me saying anything._

_You brought me a drink every day on set and you always put a heart on the cup, what people must have thought. I got ninety-seven hearts. I know I kept count, how sad am I?_

_There were so many times you got up to leave and I had to stop myself reaching out to you, to touch or kiss you goodbye. I could just imagine everyone’s faces if I had. I wish I had, I wish I had never missed the chance to touch you, to hold you or kiss you…_

\--

Chris felt he last few weeks of rehearsal catch up with him, the fatigue he felt was more then just physical. When he got home at night he just wanted to shower, hide away and switch off. It didn’t stop him thinking though, thinking about everything that had happened over the last few months it had left his life and Sebastian’s in limbo.

The warning from Jenny’s brother hadn’t deterred him, he had done everything he could to be there for Jenny. They had spent a fair amount of time together. He had never imposed himself on her, but she hadn’t pushed him away either. He had attended a few appointments and made sure she wasn’t alone if she didn’t want to be. Even being together there was a distance between them, two people that had been through something but didn’t have anyone else that understood the full scale of what had happened.

They had spoken briefly about Chris’ affair, but Chris knew it was something that Jenny didn’t really want to discuss. There had been moments when she had asked something out of the blue, about a time or moment from their relationship, like she was gauging if it had been real or not.

Chris had thought about Sebastian every day, he didn’t feel right discussing too much with Sebastian, maybe it was out of habit from their past relationship, but he had taken what Sebastian had said to heart and was taking the time to deal with it.

It didn’t stop him writing a million messages that he never sent. He kept it as simple as he could and with Sebastian taking a back seat from it all he had done his best to stay positive. He missed Sebastian more than he could admit to himself because at the back of his mind he knew that he might have lost him even at the end of it all.

Chris lay on the bed and started his nightly search for Sebastian and the Infinity War press tour. He had messaged Mackie a few times to find out the gossip on the road, but Anthony had seen through it very quickly and told Chris to just to message Sebastian himself, he didn’t want to be the go between. It was during one late night exchanges that Chris had got a call from Anthony and had to admit the whole thing. Anthony had been nothing but understand and gave Chris a valuable piece of advice.

_“What do you want out of life?” Anthony asked._

_“What everyone wants, to be happy.”_

_“Then you got to let go and move on, I know its been hard and no one wants to go through what Jenny has but you aren’t going to be helping her if the outcome is ultimately the same.”_

_“She knows how I feel; she knows that I want to be with Sebastian.” Chris admitted._

_“Then what are you doing? You can spend a long time trying to fix things that will always be broken, or you can nurture the things that have a chance of growing.”_

_“Very deep Anthony.”_

_“I have feelings!”_

Chris sighed he knew Anthony was right he just hoped he wasn’t too late to change things with Sebastian. Chris knew they had been in LA that day for the filming of Jimmy Kimmel Live. They would have finished but he wanted Sebastian to know he was watching for him. It crossed him mind that Sebastian would be back in New York soon, he wasn’t sure what his schedule was going to be like, but Chris knew he wanted to see him.

_C: I’ll be watching tonight._

Chris jumped as his phone buzzed back almost instantly.

_S: It went well, was missing the old Evans charm though._

_C: I’m sure you are all they needed. I know you are all I’ll be watching for._

Chris felt his heart pounding in his chest, he could see the bubble as Sebastian went to reply but nothing came of it.

_C: When are you back in NY?_

_S: In two days._

_C: Can we catch up?_

_S: Sure but aren’t you going to be busy in the run up to the show?_

_C: I can make time._

Chris had hoped that Sebastian would have sounded a little more enthusiastic, but he couldn’t blame him, he felt the need to do something to let Sebastian know there was no grey area and that he wanted more. Chris decided to call Megan.

“Are you sure about this?” Megan asked.

“Yes, I need to say it.”

“You do know you are opening yourself up to more scrutiny by even addressing it. Once you state your personal life it’s then up for grabs.” Megan clarified.

“I know, I know but its not like I don’t get asked about my personal life anyway and people seem to like making stuff up. All I’m doing it stating it before someone asks.” Chris felt sure in his reasoning.

“Okay then. Now you have told Jenny, right?” Megan asked. “I don’t want to be putting this out there and then there being a drama on my hands.”

“She knows, I’ll talk to her but she knows.”

Chris waited until the next day when he had heard back from Megan that everything was done before he messaged Anthony.

_C: Do you think this says enough?_

Sebastian was half asleep, recovering from a night before, he had been working so much lately that his alcohol intake was so low that even the smallest drink left him with a hangover. The incessant ring of the phone wasn’t enough to motive him to get up or be pleasant.

“What?” He answered when he seen Anthony’s name on the screen.

“Don’t be mad at me because you are a lightweight.” Anthony’s overly cheerful voice came booming through.

“I’m too hungover for your happiness.” Sebastian mumbled.

“Ok how about you make some of your own. I sent you a link, look at it.”

“Urgh…” Sebastian pulled the phone from his ear and looked at his messages and clicked the link to the press report. Sebastian read it and put the phone back to his ear.

“What is this?” Sebastian asked.

“What do you think it is?” Anthony tutted down the phone.

“It’s an article from Chris’ PR saying he’s split up with Jenny.” He said confused.

“I think it’s Chris making a statement, he’s making it known that they aren’t together anymore.”

“Why would this make me happy?” Sebastian asked.

“Jesus Dude… This isn’t for anyone else but you. He’s letting you know that he’s walking away.”

Sebastian sighed frustrated, “Why not just say that to me. Why a press release.”

“Because Sebastian, he has been saying it to you and it’s made no difference. You feel everything is still under cloak and dagger? Well this is him saying it’s over, he is moving on.”

“He could have said a lot more…” Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

“Are you serious now? You want that at your door, and you haven’t even seen him in months?” Anthony asked.

“Okay, no.” Sebastian couldn’t stop the smile on his face, he got it, it was a gesture, a show that it was an end to one part of his life and maybe the start of a new one.

“Ball is in your court dude.”

It was and Sebastian knew he had to do something about. He had thought for days about whether he should try meet Chris before his play opened but then he had decided against it. The show was a big deal for Chris and the thought of Sebastian bring up their relationship and something not panning out or if they argued; he didn’t want that weighing on Chris’ mind before the show.

The news that Chris was a single man was reported in the world of twitter and gossip magazines. He wasn’t sure if he would have noticed if he hadn’t gone looking but he was curious about the reaction. If anything, it was uneventful but not for him at least. When he got back to New York he was surprised to find Dan waiting on him at the airport.

“Hey, what you are doing here?” Sebastian said as he approached the waiting car.

“What? A guy can’t come meet his best buddy at the airport, you been gone so long!” Dan said hugging Sebastian.

“Good to see you man.” Sebastian said hugging back. “I’m still suspicious.”

“Don’t be, I come baring gifts.” He said holding the car door open for Sebastian.

“What’s this?” Sebastian said picking up the envelop on his seat and getting in.

Dan got in next to him. “I had a visitor. Someone I owed an apology to.”

“What did you do?” He asked concerned.

“It’s what I didn’t do,” Dan said. With the confused look still on Sebastian’s face he huffed, “Damn you are slow… Chris… the message?”

Sebastian’s eyes bugged out, “You spoke to Chris?”

“He came to speak to me.” Dan said, “Don’t worry there wasn’t a throw down or anything. In fact, he apologised to me, for putting me in that position and not going to you in the first place.”

“Shit,” Sebastian nodded his head, he had never even considered that, too caught up in his own feelings to deal with that fact that it had put pressure on Dan and his friendship. There had never been any problem between him and Dan, he knew that Dan was always putting him first and had never questioned it for a moment. “I’d love to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation.”

Dan cleared his throat and bowed his head, “He also told me what happened in LA with his girl.”

“Oh.”

“You never said anything Seb, you should have told us.”

“It wasn’t about me,” Sebastian tried to explain. “I was already out of the loop and he had that stuff to deal with.”

“Yeah, he seemed pretty matter of fact about it. He said it’s just been part of life, but he doesn’t want to dwell on it.” Dan shrugged.

Sebastian felt a similar frustration and annoyance that he had felt before. “Why is he having all these deep meaningful conversations with everyone else but saying nothing to me?”

“Maybe he’s waiting for the right moment, like face to face.” Dan reached over and tapped the envelope in Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian flipped it over in his hands his heart now racing, he opened it up and there was a handwritten note that Sebastian instantly recognised in Chris’ writing.

_Sebastian, I hope you’ll come. Chris x_

Attached were tickets to the opening night of his show. Sebastian looked back at Dan as the town car pulled up outside his apartment.

“You going to go?” Dan asked.

“Do you want to come?” Sebastian said flapping the tickets.

“I’m not going to be a third wheel!” Dan laughed.

“I could do with the support. You owe me.” Sebastian tilled his head and smiled.

Dan held his hands up, “Okay, count me in.”

Sebastian had unpacked, showered, tidied up, check his mail, spoke to his mother and when he could think of no more to distract him finally picked up the phone and messaged Chris.

_S: I can’t wait, I know you will be great._

\--

It was opening night and Sebastian was sure he was more nervous than Chris would be about to go onstage. Dan had arrived at Sebastian’s apartment and had been amazed at the mood emanating from Sebastian. He was babbling a mile a minute, he seemed flushed and even more uncoordinated than usual.

“Dude watch the… table.” Dan trailed off as Sebastian rubbed frantically at his knee.

“Shit!” Sebastian took a deep breath. He knew he was getting far too worked up and he tried his best to rationalise it out to calm himself down. “I’m going to see a friend in a play, that’s all, even if I get a chance to talk to him it’s going to be in front of people. Nothing awful is going to happen.”

Dan walked up to him and scratched at the material of Sebastian’s sleeve. “Yeah you might want to change that shirt though, you got… was that spaghetti sauce?”

“Jesus,” Sebastian groaned and started pulling at his shirt.

“You need to calm down man, you’ve seen him a hundred times, what makes this so special?” Dan called through to him while he was changing in his bedroom. “I don’t know how you guys every got together if you were like this with him.”

“Actually, if I remember correctly it was me that came on to him.” Sebastian said coming into the room and looking to Dan for approval on his change of clothes.

“Perfect. In fact, better than the shirt. Matches your eyes.” Dan couldn’t help but laugh at the way Sebastian flustered at the compliment. “I can see why he fell for it.”

“Okay, stop, I can smell the sarcasm!”

Dan laughed, “Seriously though, I’ve never seen you so wound up. It’s going to be fine.” He gave a reassuring smile.

He was fine when he got to the theatre, he did his part for photo ops, there was a surprising bustle about the crowd when they saw him arrive to support Chris. In the theatre he took his seat and let a calm wash over him, if only people knew how much more this meant to him than just seeing the play. He wondered how Chris was preparing, if he was ready to wow the audience or if he needed someone to steady his knee, he was sure it was the latter.

Sebastian needn’t have worried about Chris, as soon as he took to the stage his presence was powerful and strong. Quickly Sebastian had forgotten it was Chris he was watching lost in his performance. He had to admit that the facial hair Chris was sporting definitely helped Sebastian forget it was Chris. During the performance he felt Dan nudge him, it was a friendly check in to make sure he was ok, he could tell Dan was also impressed but equally shocked at the moustache.

Once the show was over Sebastian felt his nerves kick in, he really wasn’t sure what he was going to say or how to act when seeing Chris. He decided against trying to go backstage to see him. He knew he’d have family and friends that were going to see him. Instead he and Dan left to head to the afterparty, maybe a drink to steel his nerves might help.

“I totally need to mingle, there are far too many beautiful people here.” Dan whispered in Sebastian’s ear.

They had had a couple of drinks and the cast were starting to arrive, Sebastian never took his eyes off the door, half listening to Dan and having part conversations with other people that came up to him. He knew when Chris had arrived, there was a buzz in the room. Sebastian watched him greet people as he came in, it wasn’t long before a beer was in his hand and his eyes were searching the room. Sebastian suddenly felt himself shrink and turn away. _Fuck._

“Hey there’s Chris.” Dan said nudging Sebastian. When he saw Sebastian turned away, the colour gone from his cheeks, he became concerned. “Dude?”

“I know, I just need a minute.” Sebastian said.

“You have less than a minute,” Dan mumbled taking a drink, “He’s on his way over.”

Sebastian turned as he heard Chris’ voice; he knew he must have looked lost in the room, but Chris just smiled at them both.

“Dan thanks for coming man.” Chris said shaking Dan’s hand.

“No problem, it was a great show,” Dan gushed, it made Sebastian wince slightly, “I have to met Edgar and Michael, I’m fanboying from over here.”

“Sure, man come on,” Chris turned and walked away with Dan in toe, Sebastian followed a few steps behind wanting to distance himself from them. Chris had looked back to see where Sebastian was, and once Dan was introduced, he was drawn back to Sebastian.

They stood before each other and Chris smiled, “Thanks for coming.”

“I always said I would.” Sebastian said letting out the air trapped in his chest.

Chris reached out and embraced Sebastian in a friendly hug, however quickly and casual they wanted it to appear to the room, they both held on for a beat too long. Sebastian let his hand linger on Chris’ arm as he fought for something to say that was right for the moment.

“You were amazing tonight.” He finally said.

Chris’ face lit up. “I’m pretty pleased, just got to wait on the reviews now.” He motioned to Sebastian glass, “I need another drink, you want one?”

The music was loud enough that they didn’t have to whisper but the sound of people talking over the noise in the room meant that they couldn’t hear each other either. Bits of conversations were lost and the pull of people wanting to talk to them both left them with little time to talk. Chris couldn’t keep his eyes off Sebastian though, every time Sebastian looked up and caught his eye Chris could feel himself flush. When he saw Sebastian free for a moment, he grabbed his arm and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

“What are you doing later?”

Sebastian could feel Chris’ breathe on his cheek and the heat made something burn inside him. “Do you mean who do I wish I was doing later?” Sebastian bit his lip as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He saw Chris blush then and it made Sebastian feel good.

“Do you want to hang out? Maybe get a chance to talk?”

Sebastian could see someone angling up to ask for a picture with them and looked at Chris, “I’d really like that.”

They both stepped back and allowed the person to take a picture, Sebastian could feel the nervous touch of Chris’ hand on his back, careful and delicate. Maybe it was the drinks or the sheer tiredness of being so careful, but Sebastian laced his arm round Chris and let his hand rest low on his hip and his fingers snag on the on back pocket of his jeans. Sebastian felt Chris suddenly relax and his body soften against his.

They managed to steal a few touches through the night and as it got late Sebastian manged to get one more moment with Chris.

“I’m going to be heading soon, I think Dan needs to go before he is carried out.” Sebastian motioned to Dan who was animatedly talking to a someone he had met just five minutes before.

“Ok, I’m going to try make a move soon, got to do the rounds before I leave.” Chris said his eyes studying Sebastian’s face.

“You don’t have to see me tonight if its too much.” Sebastian said.

“No!” Chris said holding Sebastian’s elbow. Sebastian couldn’t help but warm at the feel in Chris’ action. “Sorry, I just…”

“Message me where and I can meet you?”

“I have a car waiting on me, why don’t you take it and drop Dan off and come back.” Chris suggested.

“Okay.” Sebastian said with a small smile.

Sebastian got Dan ushered into the car and back to his apartment, getting him back out was another thing.

“You are going to put out for him tonight, aren’t you?” Dan slurred amused.

“Dan.” Sebastian warned.

“Oh, come on, look at you, you are lit up like a Christmas tree.”

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably. “We are going to talk.”

“And fuuuuck!” Dan snorted with laughter.

“Jesus, enough!” Sebastian said pushing him towards the door.

“Listen though, listen.” Dan said trying to put on his most sober voice, “Someone that can break your heart as much as he did, they have to really be worth it.”

“Dan…”

“No, let me finish,” Dan tired to find his train of thought again. “I’ve not seen you as happy Seb and if Chris makes you that happy then go for it.” Sebastian waited a moment. “That’s it.” Dan smiled.

“Okay, get out!” Sebastian laughed.

The car windows were blacked out, but he couldn’t help feeling very exposed as he waited outside the venue for Chris to appear. He didn’t have to wait long before Chris opened the door to a couple of flashes of cameras, Sebastian hadn’t been expecting it and suddenly felt panicked that he might have been seen. 

Chris smiled at him relieved to finally be on their way. “That was a long night, sometimes I think they forget I’ve got to be up to do the show again tomorrow.”

“Any word on the reviews?” Sebastian asked.

“No and I’ve told Megan I don’t want to know till morning.”

“They are going to be good.” Sebastian said hitting Chris’ arm seeing the slight anxious twitch in Chris’ cheek as he tried to play it cool.

Chris smiled back at Sebastian and reached out for Sebastian’s hand, he squeezed it and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. Sebastian laced his fingers with Chris’ and smiled. They sat content for the rest of the journey.

Sebastian couldn't help but let a low whistle as he followed Chris into his apartment. “This is nice. Much nicer than mine.” Sebastian said under his voice when he thought Chris wasn’t listening. He looked out over the city and sighed at the view.

“It’s rented,” Chris said in Sebastian’s ear making him jump. “Your apartment is a home; this is just space.” Chris stood beside Sebastian and looked out at the city.

“You think my apartment is homely?” Sebastian mused.

Chris gave him a quick glance, “I think anywhere you are feels like home.”

Sebastian let out a barking laugh, “Smooth Evans.”

“I try,” Chris laughed with Sebastian.

“How long you going to have the tash?” Sebastian asked looking at Chris’ profile.

Chris consciously rubbed at it and grimaced at Sebastian, “The full run.” He wrinkled his nose, “What do you think?”

Sebastian’s eyes were trained on it and then on Chris’ lips below. “I’m thinking what it would feel like brushing over my lips and all the way down to my inner thigh.” Sebastian’s eyes shot back up to Chris’ own blue’s challenging him, wanting him.

It was so fast, Chris had Sebastian against the cold glass, his tongue deep in his mouth, one hand on the back of his neck and the other in holding his hip as he grinded against him. Sebastian moaned into the kiss as he pulled at Chris’ shirt. He widened his stance letting Chris press flat against him. Chris’ hands followed the length of Sebastian’s body and curved round lifting the weight of Sebastian, he felt Sebastian mould to him, his hand clasping behind his neck. As Chris lifted him Sebastian gave out a surprised gasp as the floor went beneath him.

Chris captured Sebastian’s bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away from the kiss, he stared at Sebastian and opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian’s tongue beat him to it, flicking over his lips, over his teeth, teasing at his own tongue. The heat in his groin burned and the weight of Sebastian pressed against him made him growl with lust.

“Fuck me.” Sebastian whispered. “Please.”

Chris started moving in the direction of the bedroom, pressing Sebastian into surfaces as he nearly lost his balance while Sebastian drove him wild with wet kisses along his jaw and down his neck and whimpering as material of his jeans rubbed at his stiff cock.

Chris finally made it to the edge of the bed and trying not to break their kiss he let go of Sebastian and pressed him back into the covers. Chris caught the edge of Sebastian’s jumper and t-shirt and pulled it up, Sebastian took it off and threw it discarded on the floor. His hand rested in Chris’ hair as he licked and kissed just above the waist of his jeans. It tickled and made his shiver; his body broke out in goosebumps. Chris continued his lustful assault on his body, pressing kisses and letting his teeth brush the soft skin. His hands smoothed over his stomach and pinched at the hard muscle. His tongue swirled around his dark hard nipple, Sebastian let out a groan as Chris sucked on it and trapped the bud between his teeth.

“Please…” Sebastian moaned.

Chris smiled as Sebastian’s body moved and reacted to his touch. He could feel Sebastian arching his back to press his body closer to his as he moved over him. It was would be so easy to take Sebastian like that, say nothing but Chris could feel the well of emotion come over him as Sebastian moaned his name. Chris silenced him with his own lips, he let Sebastian pull at him, his fingers digging into his back pulling his shirt up over his head. As they broke apart Chris rested on his elbow beside Sebastian, his thumb caressed over his cheek and bruised lips.

“I missed you.” Chris said looking down at him.

Sebastian took Chris’ face in his hands and made him look him in the eye, “I’m here.”

“I’m sorry for…”

“Shhh.” Sebastian pulled Chris down to him and kissed him slowly.

Chris pulled back and kissed down the centre of Sebastian’s chest and his fingers worked on the buttons of Sebastian’s jeans, he tugged them down, Chris groaned at the sight of Sebastian’s hard cock straining again the material of his boxers. Chris stood up and took off the rest of his own clothes, he couldn’t take his eyes from Sebastian as his hand played with his length. Sebastian sat up and gripped at Chris’ waist and looked up at him, he licked his lips before moving to take Chris in his mouth.

Chris shuddered and sucked in a breath as Sebastian’s hand fisted round the base of his cock and pulled up to meet his lips where his tongue swirled round the tip. His hand slipped back down and his mouth engulfed him. Chris swayed and gripped onto Sebastian’s shoulders, he fought the urge to buck his hips, he could feel Sebastian’ pick up his pace moving over him, his cock dripping with spit.

“Seb, Seb…” Chris tried to pull away he could feel himself building to an orgasm and as Sebastian’s hand ran between his thighs and brushed at his balls, he gave out a strangled cry and pulled away from Sebastian before he could come. His cock made a popping noise as it was pulled from between Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian looked up at him, pure lust and want he teased Chris letting his tongue lick out at his wet heavy cock that hung heavily in front of him. Chris’ pulled back further. “I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

Sebastian smiled, “That’s what I was going for.”

Chris pushed Sebastian’s back by his shoulders and, his hands ran up his thighs and pulled that the boxers still covering Sebastian. Nudging his legs apart with his knee he crawled up between them. “I want to come inside you,” he kissed his chest, “I want to feel you round me,” he kissed his neck, “I want to make love to you.” He kissed Sebastian’s parted lips.

Sebastian stared at Chris when he pulled back, his eyes were searching for something, Chris suddenly felt scared like he’d said something wrong, but he didn’t for a minute regret it anything.

“Sebastian?”

“Yeah?” Sebastian swallowed thickly.

“I love you.”

Sebastian wasn’t sure what to do or what to say, it was all so much. He was scared it might just be Chris drunk on lust and he could see his vision beginning to blur. Chris wiped a tear that rolled down the side of his Sebastian’s face, he captured Sebastian’s lips again and Sebastian grabbed on holding onto him, pulling himself off the bed so their chests were together.

“Fuck me,” Sebastian growled.

“Okay baby,” Chris said holding Sebastian close to him.

Chris rolled them over the and ran his fingers over Sebastian’s ass while grabbing at the nightstand for a bottle. He let Sebastian take control, his tongue fucking his mouth as Chris worked his lube covered fingers into Sebastian stretching him. The feel of Sebastian wanting more from him drove him insane, it was something he hadn’t felt in so long and it made him hungry for more. He knew they both need this something to let go of everything that had happened over the last few months, all the time they wasted not being together, they need to get that out of their system.

Sebastian sat back pushing back on Chris’s hand, his fingers pressing deep inside him. He looked out at Chris and whispered nervously, “Make love to me.”  

Chris sat up to meet Sebastian and kissed him slowly and turned them, so Sebastian lay on his back. Coating his hand in lube he stroked his cock; Sebastian arched his back to meet his hips. Chris pressed the head of his cock to Sabastian’s ass, their fingers laced together in the sheets and Chris kissed Sebastian as he entered him. Chris paused as Sebastian adjusted, his other hand holding on to the back of Chris’ neck.

“Are you ok?” Chris asked.

Sebastian just nodded and pulled at Chris to move, Chris did, pressing into him. Both breathing heavily and moaning. Chris’ forehead rested on Sebastian’s, he needed to take it slowly or he’d be done before he got going.

“Chris look at me,” Sebastian said. Chris opened his eyes and stared deep into Sebastian’s, “I love you too.” Sebastian’s voice was just a whisper, but it was so loud to Chris’ ears.

Chris gave a half laugh half sob and buried his face in Sebastian’s shoulder, he started kissing absently at his skin as Sebastian rocked his hips. Chris was lost in haze of emotion and adrenaline as he moved against him. The sound of their ragged breathes and smack of their damp skin together, filling the air. Sebastian reached over his head and held on to the headboard as Chris pushed him further up the bed with every thrust into him.

“Fuck Chris, I’m gonna come, Chris baby.” Sebastian panted.

Chris pulled back grabbing at Sebastian’s hips, he ran his hand down of the slick sweat covering Sebastian’s chest, he rolled his hips and watched the destroyed look on his face as he hit the right spot. Chris could see the sticky mess on Sebastian abdomen where is cock leaked, Chris let his thumb rub over his throbbing head and licked at the bitter taste of Sebastian’s come. Sebastian dropped his head back and moaned, he couldn’t take the teasing, he pushed himself down from the headboard pushing Chris deep into him.

“Fuck,” Chris let out a shaky breath at the sight of Sebastian as he did it again and again.

“Oh god, oh god…”

“Come baby, fuck yes!”

Sebastian let out a shout from deep in his chest as his orgasm exploded through him. Chris stroked him as he came over his chest, Chris began to move again, his hips snapped back and forth against Sebastian, the blissful look on his face, Chris wanted to taste it, he lent forward and licked at his lips, Sebastian caught his tongue and sucked on swirling his own round it. Chris’ toes dug into the bed and he tried to clamber closer, nearer, deeper inside Sebastian as is own orgasm flooded him. Every inch of his body screamed out and burned as the wave took over, the only thing grounding him as Sebastian’s hands on his ass pulling him into him.

It could have been seconds or an hour, but Chris didn’t move, his body was in shock and his mind fuzzy. He could feel Sebastian’s fingers trailing up his spine as he hummed something bring him out of his daze.

Chris could feel the chill of the sweat on their bodies as they cooled down. He looked as Sebastian, from where he had collapsed on top of him. His face as soft and his eyes clear as he smiled at Chris.

“I love you.” Sebastian said.

“I love you too.” Chris smiled.


End file.
